This invention relates to a one-way gate latch for latching a gate closed and for permitting the gate to pivot and open in only one direction.
Many gate latches are known to the prior art and gate latches are known which permit a gate to open in only one direction. However, such prior art gate latches are typically complicated and expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, there is a need in the gate latch art for one-way gate latch apparatus of the type described above which may be easily and simply and therefore inexpensively manufactured or fabricated from a plurality of parts such as a plurality of stamped parts which are thereafter easily and therefore inexpensively assembled.